Freedom His Way
by Elemantalelf
Summary: After first year Harry becomes disillusioned. He tried to tell one of his professors about the Dursleys. They didn't believe him. He runs away in order to get away from the abuse. A tavern for magical creatures takes him in.


**Freedom His Way**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own the OCs.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

"Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall looked at him in confusion. "Why aren't you leaving for the train?"

Harry licked his lips. "I.. I need to talk to you."

"What about?" She wondered what he wanted.

"About my home life." It took a lot of courage to get that out.

"I must say I was wrong about them." She said.

"W-what?" The eleven year old looked at her in confusion.

"When you first were placed with them I thought they would mistreat you. I'm so glad that I was wrong. They've taken good care of you." The witch said.

"You're wrong. Uncle Vernon said he would kill me if I returned." Harry told her.

"Now Mr. Potter I am disappointed in you." McGonagall said.

"What?"

"Saying such horrid things about the man who raised you." She said. "I thought you were better than that."

"I-"

"I will be telling the headmaster about this." She told him.

"Whatever." Harry walked away. 'I guess no one cares about me after all.'

Harry decided to do what he had been planning to do before Hogwarts entered the picture. He grabbed his things and boarded the train. He used the invisibility cloak to hide from Ron and Hermione. Despite being friends he couldn't risk them knowing. He wasn't so sure they would help if they knew what he was planning to do. He searched his pockets.

'Ooh Here is my check list.' He thought as he looked it over.

Escape Plan Checklist:

1\. Money

Harry slowly grabbed his trunk. Even though both him and the trunk were under the cloak and the door was locked he was being cautious. He began searching for the money. It was in a pouch. Thanks to Percy he had learned of owl orders and had bought two special money pouch. It had an anti-theft charm, a bottomless charm, and a weightless charm on it. It came from the bank. It was connected to his vault. The first one held wizarding money and the second held muggle money.

'There they are.' He took them out and put them into his pocket. 'What's next?'

2\. Map

He quickly found the founder he kept them in. The first was a map of London. Dudley had received one for his birthday and had thrown it out. Harry, who had already been planning on running away, had taken it out of the trash and hid it. The next was a map of Diagon Alley. He had grabbed it the day Hagrid took him to get his supplies. They were in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry grabbed it just in case. The last map was of a magical area like Diagon Alley. He had found it when he was looking up curses for Dudley. It was in the book and he had placed it in his pocket. The name of the area was Crescent Moon Alley. He planned to go there once he had his disguise.

He checked the maps off the list. He replaced them and looked at the next task on his list.

3\. Food

4\. Water

He searched and found the stash he had hidden. He was glad that he took the food during the end of the year feast. He also bottled a lot of water afterwards. He had hoped McGonagall would have believed him but experience told him to always have a back-up plan.

5\. Contacts

6\. Hair dye

7\. Clothes

8\. Concealer

Those were the last four items on the list. He would get those later. He hoped the changes would stop anyone from recognizing him. He knew that they didn't care about him but that didn't mean they didn't need to use him. Unfortunately he didn't have those four items. The clothes needed to be knew just to help throw them off. He closed his trunk. He had paid an older student to carve a rune onto the trunk. Once he touched it the trunk shrunk. The student didn't ask questions since he was paid. He put the trunk into his pocket. Next he put the list in there as well.

Hedwig had already been set free. He knew she would find him and he would be able to escape better without her there. He had noticed he was the only one at school to have a snowy white owl. She understood and flew off without much fuss.

He waited there in silence for awhile. At one point someone tried to get in but after a few seconds they left. When the train stopped Harry didn't move. He waited until the hallway was clear so that no one bumped into him. The invisible child snuck off the train. As he was leaving the platform he saw Ron speaking with his mum. She looked worried and he ignored the guilt he felt. He needed to leave and if she really did care then she would understand.

A brief minute of fear went through him when he spotted his uncle. The black haired child reminded himself that he was invisible and forced himself to move. He ran past the man and breathed out a sigh of relief when he could no longer see him.

Harry kept the cloak on and managed to avoid running into anyone. He looked at the map of London to make sure he was going to the right place. He soon arrived at the right store. The emerald eyed boy ducked into the alley nearby. He looked around to make sure it was vacant before pulling off the cloak. He unshrunk the trunk and put the cloak inside. He reshrunk it and put it back into his pocket. He pulled out another list and entered the store.

One of the workers eyes him. He looked at the young child suspiciously. Lately kids thought they could steal from the store so he was keeping an eye on him. Harry saw this and walked up to him.

"Excuse me sir. Um this is my first time in this shop. Could you tell me where the hair dye is?" He asked.

"You look a little young to be dying your hair." The worker said.

"It's for my big sister. Her and her friend graduated and were accepted into the same university. They are going to a party to celebrate. They are dying their hair for it and I accidentally knocked over the ones she bought as well as the color contacts she and her friend planned to use. I offered to buy new ones since I ruined them." He lied and looked guilty.

The man smiled. "I see. That is nice of you. Come along. I'll show you where it is located."

"Thank you." Harry smiled back.

"You're welcome. What colors?" The man asked.

"Um.." The eleven year old pretended to look at the list. "Golden blond, chocolate brown, apple green, and ocean blue."

The man didn't blink at the colors since he was used to teens dying their hair those colors. "Here we are." He quickly found them and put them into Harry's basket.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem." He really liked how polite this child was. "Contact color?"

"Dark blue, light brown, bright pink, and light purple." Harry said.

"Okay." He searched the shelves. "Ah here they are. Will that be all?"

"Ye- no. My sister wanted me to pick her up a tube of concealer."

"Alrighty. Does she have your skin tone?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why?" He acted confused.

"So you can get the right color and shade." The man answered.

"Oh."

The worker was amused. He looked through the shelf looking for the correct tube. It took a few minutes but he finally found it.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." He said gratefully.

"You're welcome. Anything else?"

"No that's all."

"Let's get you cashed out." He said.

"Okay."

Harry paid for the products. He thanked the man once more and left the store. He entered the alley. He put the bag into the trunk. He then put the cloak back on. He went to a clothing store next. Like last time he entered a nearby alley and removed the cloak. He then entered the shop.

He walked up to the rakes. A woman came by who worked there. She was confused as to why he was alone. He told her that he needed new clothes and wanted to do it on his own. He waved at a random person and they waved back. He lied by saying it was his mum.

The worker was amused and helped him out. He bought a few clothes and left. He pretended to leave with the woman he said was his mum. He ducked into an alley and put the clothes away. He then put the cloak back on and made his way to Crescent Moon Alley.


End file.
